Kick one-shots!
by IAmTheCookieMonster12
Summary: A bunch of one-shot's about KICK! A lot of fluffiness and randomness! I DO take requests, from ratings K-T! *FORMALLY CUPCAKESFOREVER12*
1. Ideas?

**Kick one-shots! **

**So! I was bored and lazy and wanted to do something so I decided to make a story with a BUNCH of one-shots! :D I DO take requests, so please give me some idea's since I have absolutely nothing on my mind right now :/ **


	2. Hollywood sign

Chapter 1: The Hollywood Sign (They do kiss in this plot. But just a _teeny _bit.)

_IDEA BY All For Jesus! _

Kim's POV:

I was completely in focus as I was fighting Dolph. I mean, he almost killed us! Do you know how much I want to take that idiotic guy and kick him _there_? Uh, it took everything I got not to do it! Jack took over and I rolled up to a ball as he kicked Dolph off the tall Hollywood sign. I could almost hear the applauding noise Disney does every time something goes right! I sighed as I faced Jack. I felt like this was the best time to tell him how I really felt about him. It might ruin our friendship, but I just can't hold it in. "Look, Jack, I just want you to know I think you're amazing." Soon I realized I was biting my lip. Dang, why do I always do that around him? He smiled and chuckled silently as he walked up to me, and he took my arm. I soon felt sparks flying around my 's...he's going to kiss me! This is real! Jack Brewer is going to kiss me. He was my crush of all time. I liked him a lot. Maybe I could also say I'm in love with him... I put my other arm on his back as we leaned in...

Jack's POV:

As soon as she touched my back, sparks flew from that part to my spine, exploding like fireworks. I leaned in and so did she, she smiled to her self really big as I tried to keep my cool. I was going to kiss Kim Crawford, my crush of ALL time...no! My LOVE of all time. She is just so beautiful, smart, talented and awesome, or as Jerry would say...swasome! I just wanted to kiss her senseless every time I see her, but I couldn't. Wow, this is going to be awkward for our friendship later. Oh well! The future is the future! I soon closed the gap between us. Our lips molded into the kiss, making it like we belong with each other. Like it was fate! I was so happy! Finally, I got my kiss from Kim Crawford.

No one's POV:

Kim was as happy as Jack, to kiss him...it was too good to be true! She kissed him with all she got. It's not like she was going to waste anytime, right? But little did they know...the camera's were still rolling, and the camera men had been been there all this time.

"CUT!" Dolph's voice echoed around the set, interrupting Jack and Kim's moment.

"WHAT?!" Jack and Kim both screamed, clearly very annoyed.

"I CUT MY LEG AND IT REALLY HURTS!" He replied, while whining like a baby.

"Oh, SUCK IT UP YOU BIG BABY!" Kim cried, as she quickly whirled around and kissed Jack again, who happily kissed back

**Yay! I did it! I didn't think It'll turn out like that...that's my dream kiss for Kick on top of the Hollywood sign. *sigh* If ONLY…**


	3. Wasabi Chat Room

**Kick one-shots! **

Chapter 2: Wasabi Chat Room

_IDEA BY: _ .3705!

_**TheSwasomeOne: **_**has logged on. (Jerry)**

_**BlackBeltNinja: **_**has logged on. (Jack)**

_**BlondeBlackbelt: **_**has logged on.(Kim) **

_**Scienceisawesome: **_**has logged on. (Milton) **

**TheSwasomeOne: Yo, wassup!**

**Scienceisawesome: Um, technically Jerry, 'wassup' is not a real word. **

**TheSwasomeOne: Uh, yes it is! **

**Scienceisawesome: No, Jerry. Believe me. You got a D- in your English class. **

**TheSwasomeOne: Ah, ah! That was the highest score I EVER got in English class! WHOOO!**

**BlondeBlackbelt: *insert facepalm here* **

**BlackBeltNinja: *faceplam* **

**Scienceisawesome: Ooh! You two were thinking the same thing! I see chemistry! **

**TheSwasomeOne: Yo, that's swasome! You two are together right? **

**BlackBeltNinja: NO JERRY!**

**BlondeBlackbelt: NO JERRY! **

**Scienceisawesome: See? Huh? Those two are thinking the same thing! **

**BlondeBlackbelt: Uh, maybe it's because Jack's at my place. We were doing homework in my room but we got bored.**

**TheSwasomeOne: You're at Kim's room, Jack?**

**BlackBeltNinja: Yeah…**

**TheSwasomeOne: Where in Kim's room? **

**BlackBeltNinja: On the bed… using my laptop and Kim using hers. **

**TheSwasomeOne: Oh okay… don't forget to use protection! ;) **

**BlondeBlackbelt: JERRY! I WILL COME AND GET YOU! May I, Jack and Milton? **

**Scienceisawesome: Go ahead. **

**BlackBeltNinja: Hold on…**

…**.**

**Scienceisawesome: What's going on? **

…**.**

**Scienceisawesome: Jack? Kim? **

**BlackBeltNinja: Oh, nothing! I just held her back…**

**TheSwasomeOne: *nudge, wink* **

**Scienceisawesome: JERRY! **

**TheSwasomeOne: :P**

**BlackBeltNinja: And I gave her a kiss on the lips. **

**TheSwasomeOne: *0* **

**Scienceisawesome: *0* For real? **

**BlackBeltNinja: Yup! And now she's figuring everything out in her head…now she's grinning…and…WOAH! **

**TheSwasomeOne: Are you okay, dude? **

**BlackBeltNinja: yeah, yeah! She just gave me a huge hug. One sec…**

…**.**

**BlondeBlackbelt: EEEEKKK!**

**Scienceisawesome: Kim? What is it? **

**BlondeBlackbelt: I'm Jack's GIRLFRIEND! EEEEEEEEKKKKK! *faints* **

**TheSwasomeOne: Nice going, man!**

**Scienceisawesome: Good going, Jack! Finally! Eddie owes me 20 bucks…**

**TheSwasomeOne: Remember, Jack! Don't forget to use protection! ;) **

**BlackBeltNinja: Yeah, yeah. ;) **


	4. The dreaded 'D' word! (Diary)

**So, I was in my room, chillin' and wondering how many reviews I got and BOOM! 18 reviews for 2 chapters? You guys are AMAZING! And I am so glad so many of you gave me ideas! :3 I'll be using all of your ideas, so be patient! Okay, okay…story time! This is ALL in dialogue, by the way! **

IDEA BY: LoveShipper! 

* * *

"JAAACCCKK!"

"What?!"

"HAND ME THE FREAKIN REMOTE! I'M TIRED OF WATCHING THE NEWS!"

"But I like the news!"

"NOOOO!"

"Did you have your bowl of cereal this morning, Kimmy?"

"No…"

"That's why you're so grumpy!"

"…"

"OWWWW!"

"Hah! Thanks for the remote, Jackie!"

"Don't call me Jackie!"

"Then don't call me Kimmy!"

"Touché…"

1 HOUR LATER…

"JACK! GIVE ME MY DIARY BACK, OR I SWEAR…"

"Oh! The title for page 23..'my crush!'

"NO!"

"My crush is the sweetest, cockiest, weirdest, sillies, sweetest, smartest doofus in the world. He's my best friend. Jack Brewer!"

"…"

"Kim? You have a crush on me?"

"You know, this might be funny for you, but this is embarrassing for me! You can tease me now, but I can't!"

"Why can't you?"

"Because you obviously don't like me back!"

"Did I say that?"

"No, but I doubt –" (1)

"Kim, don't judge a book by it's cover!"

"I know, Jackie! I know…"

* * *

**Now, this is just some fluffiness for Kick. (1)- is obviously where Jack kissed Kim. **** yay! Hope you liked it! REVIEW, OR THE TICKLE MONSTER WILL FIND YOU! **

**PEACE! –Ally xxx**


	5. Heart Attack

**Hellllooo! I'm back**

* * *

**with another one-shot! **

IDEA BY: Leolivia1128!

* * *

Kim ran straight home from the hospital, crying to death. She didn't want to talk to anybody or see anybody except for her best friend, Jack Brewer. Kim quickly arrived at her house and ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her and locking it. She reached for her cell-phone which was in her back pants pocket and dialed Jack's number quickly, waiting for him to respond.

*Ring...ring…ring…* "H-hello?" Kim asked. She heard a groan come from the other line.  
"Kim! What are you doing calling me at 7 in the morning on a Saturday?" He instantly felt bad when he heard crying come from the other line.

"Kim? Are you okay? I didn't mean to say anything harsh!" He told her, guilt forming inside of him.

"I-It's not you…it's just…*sniff* my favorite grandma died from a heart attack…"

"I thought she was your only grandma!" He joked. Kim gave him a death glare through the phone, and Jack could see it in his head. They had a very tight bond like that. Both could imagine their faces when their just talking to each other over the phone.

"Woah, calm down, I'm coming over as soon as possible." He ended the call and Kim dreadfully walked over to her bed and crashed on it, crying. She hugged her pillow tightly as she crawled under the blankets to hide herself from the world. Her beloved grandma, her sweet, gentle grandma…is gone forever! She couldn't believe it. Suddenly, she felt a cool breeze, which meant Jack was here. He usually crawled through the window, since they lived so close to each other and he had a skill of crawling the HUGE wall of ivy on the side of the wall.

"Kim? Come out, I'm here!" Jack's gentle and soft voice called out. Kim groaned as she lifted the blanket from her head and sat up. She slid down to the side of her bed and sat down. She started to cry again, making Jack want to hit the wall. He hated to see her Kimmy cry. She never cried, and when she did, he would make sure he would do something about it. Yes, Jack did love Kim, and Kim also loved him. But the two were oblivious, and didn't see the sparks between them.

Jack sat down against the bed with her and put an arm around her. Kim turned her head and cried on his shoulder, drenching the shirt he had on.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, calm down." Jack told her. He continued to say things to her so she would calm down for the past hour, and eventually she fell asleep.

The door to Kim's room opened, and her mother stood there with a spare key to the room in her hand. She smiled at the 2 love birds in front of her. She too, was crying before, but she fixed her makeup to make sure Kim wouldn't notice because she would get sad all over again. But to see her daughter in the arms of a nice young man made her smile.

"Thank you, Jack. You truly are the man for her." She told him.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Crawford. It just shatters my heart into a billion pieces to see my Kim cry." Jack replied, while stroking her long blonde hair.

Just then, Kim opened her eyes. Mrs. Crawford quickly shut the door, so she wouldn't disturb the two teenagers.

Kim looked around and suddenly froze, remembering what happened. She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. She reached into her purse and got a small hand mirror.

"Oh my god! I'm a mess!" Kim cried, or practically shrieked. Jack chuckled at her shocked reaction.

"Kim! You look fine!" Jack reassured.

"What no! I'm a mess! Look at me!" Kim screamed. Her mascara was drenched all over her face, her hair was stuck on the sides of her cheeks since it was drenched in tears, and under her eyes were all red and puffed up.

"Kim! Kim, look at me!" Jack lifted Kim's chin up. "You're beautiful!"

She looked down at her jeans and played with her hands. "No I'm not. Jack, I really want to thank you for being here with me. And since you've done something for me, I guess I should tell you something I've been keeping for a long time. Those times you asked me if I had a crush on you and I kept on saying no was a lie. I actually do like you, a lot. I…I love you!" She hung her head as she waited for her friendship to be over when she felt her head being turned and kissed by a pair of soft lips. She kissed back with full passion. They let go when air was necessary.

"I love you too, Kim!" Jack said. "Do you feel better?" Kim smiled.

"Yeah. I feel much better."

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter! **


	6. Who knew studying would be so awesome?

**I am SO super duper sorry for not updating! I was on vacation..and I completely forgot about you guys! Sorry! :P Um..and if you're good with boy advice, could you check out the A/N below? Thanks! **

Kim made a bee-line towards her class and plopped down in her seat. She sighed in relief that she wasn't late. Just then, Mrs. King, her French teacher walked in.

"Hello, class. Today we will have a pop quiz!" She said cheerfully. Everybody groaned as she started handing out the quizzes. "Okay, you may start."

Everybody went silent. This was rare in any class. Kim struggled to get the first question done.

Question 1: Translate this sentence in French. 'I waited for Anna to take her books from her locker and we ran down the hallway, pretending we did nothing wrong.'

She didn't know any of this stuff! Why did she need to know French anyway? Before she knew it, time flew by and it was time to hand in her paper. She sighed as she walked up to her teacher's desk and quickly handed in her paper.

"Attendez, Kimberly!"* **(A/N: I'll put a star next to every foreign sentence and put the translation at the end but I'll do this one now: "Wait, Kimberly!") **

She groaned as she turned around and walked up to Mrs. King's desk. Everybody except Jack was in the room, and she was VERY grateful. Mrs. King handed back her quiz that had a big fat F on it. She sighed in frustration as she saw her terrible score. "You need to pay attention in class. And since I doubt you'll do that, I will make sure you'll try to learn something in my class. Jack will become your tutor!" Jack jogged up to Mrs. King's desk.

"I heard my name!" He said cockily. Mrs. King smiled as she handed back Jack his paper.

"You got an A+ on your test! That's wonderful! And since you're the best in the class and Kimberly here needs help, you will become her tutor." She handed him a workbook. "Here is a workbook to help her study. Every day you will complete at least one page, and hand it in to me when you've completed everything." She looked at Kim. "This will bring your grades up from a D to a B+. Understood?" She nodded fiercely. "Good. Best of luck to you both!" She cried as she shoves us out of the classroom.

"Well, that was nice!" Jack said sarcastically. Kim rolled her eyes at him.  
"I can't believe I need to do this! I'm so embarrassed! Stupid Mrs. King!" She said. He chuckled at her cuteness.

"We'll make sure to get you a good grade! It's nothing to be embarrassed about! How do you think I became the best? I needed to suck at one point!" She smiled. "How about we get to work after school?" Kim opened her locker and replied. "Sounds great! My place?" Jack opened his own locker (Their locker's are next to each other. Surprise, surprise!) "Cool!"

AFTER SCHOOL:

Kim was taking some books and her workbook out of her locker when Jack arrived and covered her eyes.

"Give me all of your money and nobody gets hurt!" He said playfully. Kim smiled as she un-covered her eyes and put all her books away.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yup. Onward, to KIMBERLY'S PALACE!" He cried.

Kim hit him on the arm, stomach, and the back of his head.

"Ow, ow! OW! What was that for?" He asked, a pout on his face. She smiled.

"THAT was for calling me…*shiver* Ki-Kimb-Kimberly."

He just shook his head with a smile on his face as the two walked out of the school for the 5 minute walk to Kim's house.

IN KIM'S ROOM:

"So, Kim! I see you have re-arranged your room!" Jack told her, while plopping onto a chair beside her wooden desk. Kim nodded as she took her seat (Which was a baby blue spin chair which she told Jack 'never to touch because it is her chair, and her chair meant her chair')

"Yuppers, Brewer. Do ya like it?" She asked, while searching her backpack for her workbook. She isn't the one to be messy, but she was in a bad mood…but she couldn't show that to Jack! So she took it all out on her backpack. Poor backpack…

"I like it, except I don't like that poster of Justin Beiber…*ahem* shirtless?" **( A/N: Lol, I just made that up. I don't own ANYTHING like that) **

"What? You jealous?" Kim teased, while rummaging through her drawers for a piece of paper and a pencil. Jack just mumbled to himself a 'no' and he took out his own workbook and concentrated on Kim's work.

"Anyway, let's get started shall we?" Jack said quickly, changing the subject. "Question 1…"

AN HOUR LATER…

"Jack! I can't do this!" Kim shouted, while turning around in her spinney chair. She hated to do work…especially if it involved a foreign language.

"Kim, it's easy. Just try to remember the conjugaison* perfectly, and this question will be done in no time!" He replied, worried about not getting Kim's attention.

"KIM! This is for your grades! Try harder!" He scolded. But Kim just continued to spin around in her 'special' chair, her belly button slightly showing revealing a flat and tanned stomach. Jack scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what to do! She wasn't going to concentrate…unless…

Jack suddenly stopped Kim's game of 'Spin until I Throw Up' with her spinney chair.

"Jack! What the fudge-?"

But she was interrupted by Jack kissing her.

He kissed her softly and gently at first, afraid she might not kiss back. But she did. Jack's heart skipped a million beats as he continued kissing her, harder and more passionate this time.

The two finally separated because of dang air and Kim looked red. Jack just chuckled.

"Are you going to concentrate now-girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah..wait…girlfriend?" Kim asked, clearly surprised. Jack took this as a negative answer and sulked in his chair, but to his surprise a soft pair of lips met his and they kissed for what seemed like eternity. They let go, and Kim whispered softly in his ear…

"Yes."

Who knew studying would come in handy?

**DONE! DONE! DONNEEE!BOOM, GOES THE DYNAMITE! BOOOOOOMM! (Sorry, I feel REALLY hyper)  
**

***Conjusgaison are these verbs in past, present and future. There are a lot of verbs in English and French, so it's a lot of work to remember every conjugaison possible. **

**Boy advice? : **

**So, I need help. I don't know if my crush likes me or not! It's really confusing, so I need your help. Please? Here's my issue. **

**We've known each other for a year. We kinda flirt, like we wave at each other and smile…he likes to stare at me A LOT. But the problem is we never talked to each other before! I tried talking to him, but he just stares at me, and never replies. But he gives me signs that he likes me? I don't know! He doesn't talk to me, but he talks to my mom and asks about me! One time his friends were looking at me…and talking then looking at me again… . **

**If you can help me, please PM me or just tell me in the reviews. :3 Thanks so much! Xxxx **


	7. Another chat

**HI! So, I would like to thank ALL of you who helped me with my 'boy issue'. You see, I suck at love. So I came to you guys! Again thanks! I'll try to do the best I can ;) Ahem…anyways…PLEASE ENJOY THIS HIGHLY REQUESTED ONE-SHOT BY stephanie!  
**

**Jack and Kim are already dating. **Kim is underlined and Jack is normal.

* * *

**WELCOME TO FACEBOOK CHAT  
**

* * *

Hey sweetie! 

Hey beautiful!

What's going on? 

Erm…considering you're right next to me in my room at 5 o'clock in the afternoon with nothing to do…you'd know?

*gasp* Of course not, Jackie! 

:P

Hehe…what are we chatting for anyway? We can just talk in real life….

That's no FUN! Come on, Kimmy! Be more active!

I AM active! 

Really?

Shut up. Now you can't kiss me for a week.

NONONONONO! KIM! I NEED YOUR KISSES! I'LL DIE!

Oh really? 

Yeah! FORGIVE ME! I BEG YOU!

Oh fine. ;) 

YAY! Besides, I knew you'd give in 'cause you can't survive a DAY without MY kisses.

Hey! It's not my fault my awesome boyfriend is so cute and adorable!

Look at that, everyone! I'm adorable! :D

Oh Jack…you have no idea…

What did you say?

Nothin…

YAY! I got a kiss from my beautiful KIMMY!

You get distracted SO easily, you know that?

:D

I'M HUNGRY! 

You're always hungry!

:/ Do ya want to go 3 WEEKS WITHOUT MY KISSES?!

No ma'am.

Good 

I love you, Kim.

I love you too Jack. But…

BUT WHAT?!

GIVE ME FOOD AND I'LL LOVE YOU MORE AND GIVE YOU A KISS!

I'm on it! BRB!

*sigh* I'm glad Jack's here with me.

**:3 :3 :3 **

**REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A…. ****VIRTUAL PURPLE MONKEY WHO LIKES TO SHAKE HIS BUTT!**** (I love saying that SOOOO much!) **


	8. Aunt Susan

**Today I'll be doing one of my own ideas. Please ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kim Crawford, age 27 was in a seriously bad situation.

She was standing in her VERY trashed apartment room, face to face with a woman dressed all in black with a knife in her hand.

From what she can see, the woman had brown hair, jet black eyes and a pointy nose. She didn't look much like a burglar, but from what she can see now, she is. _Obviously._ She thought.

Being Kim Crawford, she wouldn't have been scared in any situation.

But in THIS situation, she was scared. BIG time.

Kim dumped her bag in the corner of the room and took her jacket off slowly, not wanting to alarm the burglar who was looking at her intensely. After dumping her coat in the corner with her bag, she put her hands up in defense, telling her she wouldn't do anything to intrude her. But the Burglar didn't know that Kim had actually texted Jack to come over ASAP secretly.

Suddenly the Burglar threw a punch at Kim. She immediately ducked, and tried to kick her in the stomach, but failed. She did a spinning back kick at her, but she was too strong. _How the heck can she doge all of my moves? She must be good at karate! Only Jack can avoid my moves…KIM! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT JACK! _She mentally scolded herself. But since she was thinking to herself and not concentrating on fighting the woman, the Burglar punched Kim in the stomach, twirled her around and kicked her back, causing her to fall down to the floor next to her bed. She pointed the knife to Kim. She indicated 'don't move' to her with her hand and she walked towards Kim's adorable bag and jacket which was in the corner. The Burglar rummaged through her bag and pulled out her wallet. Kim's eyes widened. There were about 100 dollars in there since she just got her pay check today. She needed that money! She also took her iPhone and her sunglasses for who knows what. Just as she was about to get to her jacket, the door burst open.

Jack.

The Burglar looked up and dropped all of Kim's belongings. She held the knife in her hands so strongly that her knuckles turned white.

She actually looked scared.

But Jack just smirked at her, his hands in his jean pockets.

"What-what are you doing here, Jack?" The Burglar spoke for the first time.

"I'm here to defend my Kimmy." He replied casually. Kim's cheek turned slightly pink for being called his Kimmy. She hated her nickname, but um…I guess this isn't the time to get upset.

The Burglar's mouth dropped open.

"You know this girl?" She asked him. Jack nodded.

"I…" She stuttered. Suddenly she pointed the knife at Kim's chest, and she looked up at Jack.

"Don't move." She told him. Jack froze. He didn't want her to hurt Kim, and as much as he wanted to kill the woman, he couldn't because it could risk Kim's life.

"I won't, Aunt Susan." He replied.

Kim let out a small gasp.

Aunt Susan?

This woman was HIS aunt? Then it hit her. Jack once told Kim about his crazy aunt Susan…

Susan used to take Jack by the ear and scold him for not being popular like she was when she was little. She would beat him often when his parents weren't around because she wanted him to take kissing lessons and not karate lessons for becoming popular. I mean who does that?! Jack soon learned how to defend himself with the karate and tried to fight back when she hit him, and she would always get scared since he was VERY strong.

But not anymore.

Just then, two police officers busted through the door and took Susan each by one of her arms. She squirmed and tried to get away, but the officers were too strong. They took her away inside the Police car and sped away without a word. The knife was on the floor, taunting Kim.

Speaking of Kim…

She jumped up and hugged Jack tightly. He saved her.

"Jack!" She whispered softly. Jack smiled.

"Kim, are you alright?" He asked me.

For an answer, Kim pressed her lips onto his. Jack happily kissed back, and pulled away.

"I guess that answers my question." He told her. Kim giggled quietly. Jack and Kim both sat down and leaned against the wall of her very trashed room and let a sigh. Kim's head rested on Jack's shoulders. Jack's arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"You will be my girlfriend, Kim?" Jack asked all of a sudden. Kim grinned really big.

"YES! YES YES YES!" Kim squealed.

Jack chuckled a little. "I wonder what your reaction will be when I propose…"

Kim poked him in the rib. "Make sure that happens!"

* * *

**END! You liked it? There was more action in this one :D**


	9. Summer camp part 1

**Hello guys! I decided to make a 3 shot here! And by the title you might have already guessed it, but they are going to summer camp! Shh! Don't ruin the surpise! And if the singing purple monkey who likes to shake his butt didn't arrive at your door, don't sue me! We might have run out! :P Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Kim Crawford, active, funny and hyper girl. She was usually happy, but now she was just frustrated.

She was in her room sitting on her big suitcase on the bed trying to close it, but failed since she had WAY to many items inside.

She sighed, and she looked around her room for some temporary help. She saw her 3 big dictionaries she got from Milton for her 15th birthday and she smiled. That was it.

She walked up to her shelf and took the dictionaries one by one and scattered it around her suitcase to help it stay shut. Fortunantly it worked, and Kim was able to zip it up and lung it downstairs.

She was wearing a flowy puple shirt with a white tanktop underneath with white jeans and back converse. She had a bit of mascara and lipgloss on with her stud earrings gleaming in the sunlight that came from the window.

Now you must be wondering. Where is Kim going? Is she moving? Is she staying with her grandparents for the summer? No and no.

She is going to sumer camp.

She sat on the couch criss cross apple sauce style, grinning like an idiot. She was waiting for the legendary Jack Brewer to knock on her door and say he was ready to board the stinky, yellow bus to summer camp.

Sure enough, the door bell rang and she jumped up and opened the door. Jack was there, with a suitcase half the size of Kim's with his hands in his jean pockets.

No, there wern't dating. Yes, they loved each other. But they were both complety olivious of each other's comfort and love.

"Hey Kim! Ready to board the stinky yellow bus to summer camp?"

See? Bot of them could read each other's minds like a book.

"Yup! Let's go before we miss it." She replied and she ran to get her suitcase. She arrived a couple of minutes later trying to pull her extremly heavy suitcase.

"Woah, Kim! Are you sure you got enough stuff?" He teased her. Kim just shot him a glare.

"YES, thank you Jackson."

"You know we're just going for 3 and a half months, right?"

"Hey, that's an extremly long time for a girl."

"Whatever you say, Kimmo."

The big bus drove up around the corner and stopped in front of Kim's house. They both ran out the door and boarded the bus. They seemed to be the first one's to be on the bus, since nobdy else was there.

Jack and Kim happily sat next to each other after they put they're suitcases above their heads and started to talk about completly random things.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you. Are the guys coming with us?" Kim asked. She was fiddling with her nails and frowning at her lazines. Some of her black nail polish was still on her nails and she didn't bother cleaning them up! She'd had to wait until she gets home 3 and ahalf months later to clean them...

"I heard Jerry and Milton was coming! Eddie couldn't though. He's going to a dance camp. He has a Dance Off right after camp's over."

"Then we can go see him preform!"

"Yup!"

Jack and Kim continued to chat, until Jack noticed her getting bored.

"Hey Kim! Let's play-"

"NO! I want to listen to music and go to sleep. Wake me up when I'm there!"

"Wow, cranky miss! I got it, mamacita!"

"You sound like Jerry."

"I was implying on that."

"Oh. Well good night."

"Kim it's 10 A.M."

"GOODNIGHT JACK"

While the two were fighting, the bus driver slightly chuckled. He was once a teenager in love too. He could see clealry that the two were just covering up their feelings for each other. He kept on driving until the argument stopped. At a traffic stop, he called over the young man.

"What's your name, son?" He asked him.

"Jack." He replied.

"Is the young girl asleep?"

"Yes, sir."

"...You love her, don't you?"

"I think I do, sir."

"Clearly. Why don't you tell her at the camp?"

"I want to tell her in a romantic place, like somewhere hidden...I'm just afraid I won't have time."

"Well, lucky for you I've been in this buissness for 14 years. Give me a call when you want to tell her."

He then passed Jack and buissness card, with his name and number.

-Gary Rime

Head Bus Driver

555-329-486

"Thank you sir."

"No problem, son. Now go back to your seat. I'm near the next house."

Jack returned to his seat and looked over at Kim. Her head was resting on the window, kinda squishing her cheek on the glass.

"YO, JACK!" A voice called out. Jack's head shot up and he saw Jerry boarding the bus with a backpack and suitcase the size of Kim's. He had a silly grin on his face, like he was happy and ready to party.

"What's up, man?" Jack asked, and they did their bro shake and hug. Right at that moment, Kim woke up.

"CINDY!* BE QUIET, IT'S SATURDAY AND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Uh Kim? It's Jerry, and we're headed towards summer camp!" Jerry snickered. Kim looked around, first at the bus, then Jack and then Jerry. She had a priceless look on her face and the three burst out laughing.

* * *

**Tada! :D Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! **

***Cindy-Kim's sister. :P**


	10. Finally! We're HERE! Summer camp part 2

**Before I get to the annoying author's note, I just wanted to say THANK YOU! 60 reviews for 8 chapters? Amazing for me! :3 Thank you, thank you! Onward with the story!**

* * *

...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...

AT SUMMER CAMP

...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...

"Finally!" Kim exclaimed. She ran off the bus and dropped down on her knees and put her hands in the air. "Thank you, for FINALLY letting us arrive!"

Jack, Jerry and Milton (Who came later) snickered a little bit to themselves. Kim has been known to over-react for a lot of things and be a drama queen, but this was way to much to pretend not to see. Jerry even tried to get his camera out to snap a picture for 'blackmailing purposes' but Jack and Milton stopped him.

After Kim got up from the ground, which took a good 12 minutes, they all searched for their cabins and bunkers.

"Yo! We've been walking around for..." Jerry looked at his imaginary watch. "30 minutes! I'm tired!"

"Um...Jerry? We've been walking around for 30 _seconds._ Put it together!" Milton cried, as he threw his hands in the air.

"Sorry! I just HATE exercising!"

"But you love to dance?"

"EXACTLY!"

"Je-you know what? Never mind."

After walking around for another second or two, Jack spotted the 'Information Centre' which was actually a table covered with bird poop and clipboards. There was a man in his late 30's resting on a beaten up chair next to it, snoring like an idiot. The gang walked up to the table.

"Sir?" Jack asked. No reply.

"Excuse me, sir?" Milton called, as he tried to shake him awake. No reply either.

"Yo dude, can you get me some icecream?" You-know-who asked. No reply, except for some loud snoring.

"OH SCREW IT!" Kim screamed, as she ran up to the man and flipped him. He jerked awake, swaing a little bit since he just woke up to somebody hurting him.

"WHAA-A?" He shouted, as he rested his hands on the disgusting desk and turned his head vigurosly, trying to find out who shook him awake. Kim quickly ran behind Jack and pretended to be there the whole time.

"Hello sir. We're looking for our cabins. We're the 'Wasabi' group. We should be on the list." Jack told the man, who sat down on the chair lazily as he searched through a stack of papers.

"Ah, yes. The Wasabi group. Jack, Jerry, Milton and Kimberly. Jerry and Milton will be in cabin number 103, and Jack and Kim will be in cabin number 102. Here are your keys, goodBYE!" He replied, while handing Milton four sets of beaten up keys.

"Woah, woah! Jack and I are suppose to share a CABIN for 3 and a half months?!" Kim exclaimed, while slapping her hands on the desk furiously.

"Yes, blondie. I hope it went through your head. If you're going to _do it _use protection! We don't have any stength to deal with a pregnant girl AGAIN in this camp!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Kim lunged for the man, who had an amused look on his face, but Jack, Jerry and even Milton had to hold her back for 5 minutes until she finally began to be tired.

They all walked away, but not before Kim gave the man a death glare.

...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O.. .O...O...O..O...O...

"I CALL THAT BED!" Kim squealed as she ran up to a petite bed by the window and sat on it, confirming it was hers. She crossed her arms across her chest and puffed up her cheeks like a little girl.

"Kiiiimmm! **I **wanted that bed!" Jack pouted. He was returned by Kim sticking her tongue out at him.

"Too bad! I woon! I wooonnn!"

"Whatever. Let's start un-packing."

Jack and Kim un-zipped their suitcases and began to take out clothes and bathing suits out. Jack noticed Kim quickly taking something out of her suitcase and shoving it inside the dresser. He also noticed something fell from her pile of mysterious somethings.

"Hey! What's this?" He asked, while picking up one of Kim's many bra's off of the floor and turning it around his finger. She whirled around and imediatly turned red, while Jack smirked happliy.

"JACK! Give me that!" She whispered/cried.

"Not unless you tell me what it is! Is it a slingshot?"

"No."

"Is it a new hair accesory?"

"No!"

"Then what is it? Remember, if you don't tell me, I won't give it to you!"

"I hate you, Brewer."

* * *

**Chapter 2, DONE! Chapter 3 coming soon! :3 So stay tuned! REVIEW!**

**By the way, about my crush. We finally had a conversation ;) **


	11. SC 3 Milton and his singing! Kill me!

**Hey guys! *gasp* 72 reviews?! YOU. GUYS. ARE. AMAZING. 3 Thank you, thank you! I a SO sorry for not updating, it's just that these days were the last days of school and I had a small party... anyways...oh yeah, and I changed my username! It seems like I always put dessert in my name...hmm...**

**My goal is to make it to 100 reviews! :) So, here's your story! This is the last chapter for summer! **

**P.S. A little cussing in this one!**

* * *

After that awkward incindent with Jack, Kim wasn't in the mood to talk to Jack. In fact, she gave him the silent treatment for a heck of a long time.

"Hey Kim!"

"..."

"Um, I said hey Kim!"

"..."

"Okay, what did I do?"

"..."

"Is it about the bra?"

"..."

"Kiiiiiiimmmmm!"

"..."

"KIIM!"

"..."

"Hmm...I got an idea!"

"EEEEEKKKKK!"

"I knew you'd say something if I tickled you!"

"Jack *laugh* stop! *giggle* PLEASE! *laugh* I'll talk to yo-eeeekk! Jack! *laugh*"

"Okay!"

"So, how have ya been?"

"Go-"

Suddenly, the horn sounded signaling it was time for lunch. Jack and Kim got up from their...um...weird postition where Jack was ontop of Kim on the floor and ran outside, to race eachother and see who gets there first.

"I'M going to get there first!" Kim retorted

"No, since I will!" Jack replied cockily.

"In your dreams, Jack!" She giggled

"Hey look! Brad Pitt!" He pointed behind her.

"Where?!" Kim asked, turning around. She stopped for a minute and looked around frantically in search of him. Meanwhile Jack was laughing his head off, while running as fast as he can.

"BREWER!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.TIME SKIP ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

RIIIING. RIIIING. RIIIING.

Gary Rime, the once-in-love bus driver immediatly reached for his shirt pocket and took out his cellphone. He saw a number he didn't recongnise, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" He asked suspiciously.

"Hello . This is Jack, the kid on the bus a few days ago?" Jack replied with sweaty palms. He wanted to aske him for a big favor.

"Oh, hello Jack. What brings you to call me?"

"Well you see, I wanted to surprise my love with a surprice romantic getaway. Do you know a good place?"

"Oh, I have just the place."

"You do? Where is it?"

"It's right inside of your cabin."

"What?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.TIME SKIP ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Jaaaa-aaaa-aaaaacccccc-cccccc-kkkkkk-kkkk! WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Kim groaned,

"Somewhere special! Now stop your yabbering and come with me!" Jack said back, chuckling a little by her behavior which was like a 3 year olds.

"No! I need to go eat, I'm starving!" She replied, while holding onto her flat stomach.

"Now what will I do to make you shut up?"

"Don't you dare..."

"Kimmy and Jackie, sitting in a tree! K-I..."

"STOP! STOP!" She said, embarassed. She wanted a kiss of course...but she though sadly...

"Then shut your pie hole and come!"

"Fine, fine..."

"Here we are!"

"Jack, what do you mean? We're back at the cabin!"

"Exaclty!"

"Huh?"

"Just go in Kimmy!"

"..."

"OWWWWWW! OW, OW, OWWW!"

Kim smirked as she opened up the door and swayed her hips, while behind her was a creature named Jack hopping around on one foot, cluching his other one tightly.

"Don't underestimate a girl!"

"Dang, Kim! You sure can step on a person's foot HARD!"

"Yeah, yeah...I know."

"Hey Kim, have you noticed that there's a 2nd floor here?"

"Jack, I'm tired of your games, just stop teas-" Kim whirled around to find herself alone in the cabin.

"Ja-Jack?"

No reply.

"JAACCKK?!"

"Up here, Kim!"

"Co-coming!"

Kim peered around and saw a small staircase on the floor, She looked up at the ceiling and saw there was a square cut and she could see the sky perfectly. Suddenly a face appeard.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, falling to the ground. She got up and rubbed her head.

"JACK!"

"What, Kim?"

"YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"Woah, language Kimmy! Just come up, will you?"

"Okay, okay."

She climbed up the stairs and looked around. There were just two beach chairs, sitting on the roof. For her, just those two objects made her happy.

"Jack, this is so sweet!"

"I know, and I got a suprise! Sit down on the chair." He replied, and Kim sat down on one of the beach chairs.

"Yo Milton!" Jack cried out. All of a sudden Milton popped out of nowhere with a guitar in his hands.

"For the honour of my favorite shippers besides Julie and I, I shall sang you a SOONNGG! Ahem ahem... WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRIS~ "

Jack and Kim quickly covered their ears and looked at each other in disappointment. All of a sudden they both lunged at each other and kissed with passion, like they just couldn't hold it in any longer. After they pulled away, Kim knew she was Jack's new girlfriend and vise versa.

"~AND A HAPPY NEW YEEEEAAAARRR!" Milton finished off his song. "So, how did I do?"

**Yes, I know...crappy and unexpected ending. Sorry 'bout that. xD**


	12. The likes and dislikes

**So since I was on a 3 month vacation and nobody was home, I was reading through a bunch of fanfics and oneshots when I came across a facebook one. And the one ****I ****wrote was about chat, and stephanie, a reviewer asked for the facebook...um...well...I don't know how to explain it kind of one, but just read this to find out. Enjoy!? **

Kim Crawford: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, pour it on a kid with a papercut, and blame it all on Jerry.

Jack Brewer and 4 more people like this. Jerry Martinez dislikes this.

Donna Tobin: Party at my house tonight! People who would like to come but can't since they're all ugly snobs unlike me, like this!

1780 people dislike this.

Jack Brewer: Hey Kim? Flipped is on in 10! Come over quick with popcorn!

Kim Crawford: KK, already putting my shoes on!

Jerry Martinez: Flipped? That sad romance movie? What, are you planning to snuggle up and cry?

Rudy Gillispie, Milton Krupnick and 190 other people like this. Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford dislike this.

Milton Krupnick: Who wants to hear about what we wanted to study in math class today?

Jerry Martinez: Yo, swag! HEY EVERYBODY, MILTON'S OFFERING US ANSWERS TO OUR HOMEWORK! What's the answer to number 4? And number 5? And number 1? And number 2? And number 3?

Mitlon Krupnick: *facepalm* JERRY YOU DO YOUR OWN HOMEWORK! THE TEACHER GAVE YOU EASIER PROBLEMS BECAUSE YOU HAD SO MUCH MORE DIFFICULTIES THAN THE OTHERS!

Jerry Martinez: What was 8 times 2 again?

Kim Crawford: *facepalm*

Jack Brewer: *facepalm*

Rudy Gillispsie: 300, I think!

Milton Krupnick: *facepalm*

93 people liked this, 2 people disliked this.

Rudy GIllipsie: Hey everybody, Bobby, Phil and I are going to get our bad boy on! Can somebody help me fit into my skinny jeans again?

190 people dislike this.

Kim Crawford has changed her relationship status from single to taken by Brody.

Jack Brewer and 999 other people dislike this.

Donna Tobin: I cannot wait for my date with Brody tonight!

Brody: DONNA! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR FREAKIN LIPSTICK STAINED MOUTH SHUT!

Kim Crawford: Brody, the next time I see you the last thing you'll see is me, beating the crap of you! And the last thing people see of you, is being BURIED INTO THE GROUND WITH A SUIT INSIDE A COFFIN!

800 people like this. 199 people dislike this.

Kim Crawford: Kim Crawford (me, yes hello.) has changed her relationship status to NEVER EVER DATING THAT FLIPPIN BRODY EVER AGAIN AND SINGLE UNTIL THE PROPER MAN WHO CAN ACTAULLY SWEEP ME OFF MY FEET COMES!

Jack Brewer and 800 people like this. Brody dislikes this.

Kim Crawford: Had my first kiss tonight with JB.

Jerry Martinez: JUSTIN BEIBER?!

Kim Crawford: Noooo!

Jerry Martinez: THE JONAS BROTHERS?! I love them, tell them hi for me.

Kim Crawford: NOOO! JACK BREWER!

Jerry Martinez: Oh...then...WHOOOOOOOOOO! JACK, MY MAN!

The whole world and the aliens of Mars likes this. Donna Tobin and Brody dislike this.

Jack Brewer: BEST NIGHT EVER WITH KIM CRAWFORD. Who knew she was a great kisser, oh that's right, nobody else but me!

The whole world and the aliens of Mars likes this. Donna Tobin and Brody dislike this.

Jack Brewer has changed his relationship status from single to: In a relationship with Kim Crawford.

Kim Crawford has changed her relationship status from single to: In a relationship with Jack Brewer.

Infinite people like this.

**Hope you enjoyed this one! I really had fun writing this. If it was crappy, super duper sorry. Flipped is an actual movie and a book which is like, AWESOME! I definently recomend watching this, but the ending will make you want to scream, like seriously. Warning, total romance, confusion and sadness! DO NOT WATCH WHEN FEELING HAPPY. Lol, I feel like I'm advertising the movie. ANYWAY, enjoy, and the next fic will come soon, I PROMISE! **

**PEACE, LOVE, ROCK AND ROLL. AND CHIPMUNKS. **


	13. The dinner part 1

**DID YOU SEE?! KICK IS OFFICIALLY TOGETHER! 97 REVIEWS?! WOAH, Y'ALL ARE SWASOME! This fic is an idea by M.E.C . And since this is going to be long, there are 2 parts. This is part one. Enjoy! **

KIM'S POV:

I quickly rushed down the huge flight of stairs and ran towards the kitchen. I looked at the time. 8:20?! School starts at 8:30 and Jack's usually waiting for me outside at 8:10! I need to hurry up so we can get there in time, or he might not ever be there. I'm gonna be late, I'm sure of it. It takes 15 minutes at least if I speed walk to school. And if I run, I just might make it. But I need to leave FAST! I quickly grabbed a box of corn flakes and put it in a bowl. I reached out for the milk in the fridge and quickly poured it in. I searched for a spoon but I couldn't find one, and there's no time! I just decided to forget about the dang spoon and eat my cereal with my hands. I scooped up a handful of cereal and stuffed it in my mouth, ignoring the milk spilling out of my hands.

"Kim, darling?!" My mom's voice asked. I looked up from my bowl with corn flakes covering my mouth, milk spilled everywhere on the table, and my hands all sticky. "Why are you eating like this?! You're in no hurry at all!" I just wanted to snort, but I couldn't. For one thing if I ever did something to disrespect my own mother, I would be punished, like no phone for a day! I CANNOT live without my phone! And the second thing, I was afraid milk would come out of my nose. Trust me, it's no fun to do that. I quickly swallowed. "Um, well, I'm running late, as you can see from out beautiful clock over there that dad bought a few days ago." I replied, and I shoved my mouth with another handful of cornflakes. Mom looked at me in disgust. "Kim, check the time on your phone!" I freezed, and I rushed to my phone which was in my bag. I looked at the time. It was 6 in the morning! I had like what, 2 more hours until school! I sighed in relief. "I'm not late! Phew! Now I can eat my cornflakes with a utensil!" I said jokingly. My mom smiled a little bit. "Hey Kim, I need to tell you something. " She sat down in a chair. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked suspiciously. Whenever she said that sentence, something bad was going to occure. I was sure of it. "We're moving to a new house! BUT WAIT! BEFORE YOU JUMP INTO CONCLUSIONS, IT'S STILL IN OUR STATE! We're moving a few houses down, that's all!" She stated quickly. I took a minute to get everthing into my head. "Oh cool! Well, see ya in my room." I said, as I turned around to climb up the stairs. "Wait, you're totally fine with this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I expected a fight." I just laughed like a snob, or a Claire, basically. "I'm fine with going to a new home, as long as I still go to the same school and dojo. Really. I gotta call Jack." I dashed up the stairs, grabbing my phone along the way. Man, only a few more minutes until my battery dies. I have time to make one phone call, and that's to Jack. I can charge later. BRRRIIING, BRRRIIING, BRRIIING:

"H-hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Hey Jack! It's me!"

"Me who?"

"Kim!"

"Oh, hey Kim. What's up?" His voice asked, still groggy but more cute and cheerful now.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you something real quick, since my battery's running low. I'm moving a..."

OH MAN! Now Jack's left with just an 'I'm moving'! He is going to take everything differently! Oh man, oh man oh man! I quickly went to charge my phone. But since my phone can't call others while it's charging, I have to wait until 8! I feel so bad for the love of my life, Jack Brewer.

JACK'S POV:

Kim...my Kimmy's moving? Is she really moving?! The love of my life, MOVING?! Dang it, I can't face her now! But I need to ask her for a full explanation. I picked up my cell phone, wide awake. As I dialed Kim's number my hands began to sweat. What if she's moving to a different country? What would happen then? Ring, ring, no answer. I quickly got up and rushed downstairs. I picked up the house phone and dialed Kim's home number. No answer either. If she isn't going to answer any of my calls, I guess she can't comunicate with me. I can't talk to her now. It'll be awkward. I guess that means skipping the awesome alone time in the morning will have to become reality. I grudged up the stairs and sulked my way into my room. I got into bed, but I couldn't sleep. Maybe a good shower will wash away all my thoughts and worries.

KIM'S POV:

It's eight, where is Jack? He's not waiting for me like usually outside. He must have taken the phone call really seriously. I guess I have to talk to him at school.

I quickly grabbed my skate board and skated to school, determined to make it before the bell rings. I checked my watch, yes! I have 10 minutes before class starts! Since Jack's at his locker at this time, I could probably talk to him! I ran inside the school and SLOWLY went up to my locker, like a ninja. No Jack. Man, I guess he came prepared. I angrily opened my locker and shoved my skate board inside. I got out my book and a sharp pencil and slammed it shut. I let out a small groan. Today's not working out well.

JACK'S POV:

I didn't want to disapoint Kim, but I don't want to face her today. But I guess I can't skip class. As I sat down, I noticed only a few students were here, and those were the nerds. I guess nerds never risk being late. Anyway, it's fine. As long as the bell rings soon, and Kim can't talk to me. Just as I was thinking that, Kim walked into the room. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. She started to walk towards me when the bell rang. Phew, saved by the bell. Kim held a sad face but she swiftly sat down in her seat. Thank goodness we have assigned seats.

" Turn to page 394." **(Who can guess where that's from? ;) ) **Ms. Tunklebien told us.

I couldn't concentrate. Kim. She's moving. What am I suppose to do? Should I tell her I love her? Yeah, that's good. But how? A letter? Nah, already tried that, remember Japan? Not good... uh... just suddenly kiss her? No, what if she doesn't like me back? But I have to be a man...something sweet and romantic...something every girl would like... a dinner? A dinner! Yes, a dinner! I could tell her over dinner!

"MISTER BREWER! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION AND TURN TO PAGE 394!"

**Hah, done! Please review and wait patiently for the next fic! You know me, I'll be kind of late. xP**


	14. The dinner part 2! :O

**Hello everybody, I hope you all remember me, the evil green monster! I am extremly sorry for not updating in a loooooonngggg time, it's just that I got sick and I had to recover then get ready for school. I'm going to a school where I do not speak my mother tongue, so I have to study twice more than everybody else along with a tutor in math and English just in case I forget. So PLEASE forgive me, I promise to try to update ASAP from now on. But remember, studies come first! Um... what else? There will be no make out scene as requested, I'm sorry about that. I don't feel comfortable about writing that anymore. Also, my space bar button is not working properly, so sorry if words are combined together. ENJOY!**

* * *

Jack's POV:

As soon as the bell rang, I immediatly went over to Kim's desk, not bothering to pack my stuff. Ijust decided to blurt it out.

"Kimwillyoupleasegoouttodinnerwithme?!" I guess that was too quick...uh oh...she's looking at me all weird.

"Huh? Jack, can you repeat that? What is WRONG with you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Can you come to Portachini's tonight with me? I need to talk to you." I told her quietly. I had a feeling the whole class was listening to me and Kim's conversation. I glanced at Ms. Tunklebien and she too, was leaning in on her desk, pretending to look at her watch.

"Uh...sure. What time?"

"7."

"Okay...I'll..uh...see ya there..."

"Sure...see ya there..."

"Uh-huh..."

Kim's POV:

That was sooooooo awkward! But what does Jack want to talk to meabout? I mean, we're going to the fanciest restraunt ever! I walked out of class with my backpack on my shoulders, ready to escape back home. Aw man, I forgot to tell him that I wasn't going to move. Maybe he wants to tell me that he'll miss me? Or just yell at me? Before I knew it, I was infront of my house. I sighed and unlocked thedoor. Luckily, mom and dad are coming home late today, so I didn't have to put up with them. I went upstairs to my room and closed the door behind me. I sat my bag down and started working on my homework. After I finished with boring math equations, I closed my book and sighed. Jack. Me. Restraunt. Date? No... My heart started racing. How could I be enjoying this? I sighed and picked up my phone. I needed to call one person who would help me.

I almost flew out of my chair when the doorbell rang. I jumped down the stairs and tripped on my own two feet, getting up after 2 seconds and opening the door.

"Milton! Thank god you're here!"

"How can I not come?! Tell me everything!" He spoke excitedly.

"Alright. So Jack asked me to go to Portachini's tonight at 7 and it was all awkard and I don't know what to wear or say and it's gonna be so awkard and AHHH! Help me,please! No time...no time! It's already 5:30! I'm meeting him a 7. Did you know it was at 7? 7! 7!"

"KIM!"

I immediatly quieted down. I never heard him scream so loudly! Was I going crazy?

"Now, we need to do something, you're right about that. First thing, outfit. Cause gurl, that;" He pointed to my outfit, which was just jeans and a shirt, "Is not gonna work. Closet, now! We need to get you all dolled up (**Lol, I'm reading this for the second or third time and he sounds like a girl...sorry about that, I just imagine him standing there arms crossed and talking with an accent...)** for your date. Do you even own a dress besides the one from Ricky Weaver's concert?"

"Well, I have a skirt...does that count?"

"I guess. " He stated, as we walked into my room. I opened up my closet and took out the skirt I told him about.

"Alright, here it is. How is it? Is it too simple? Too much?"

"It's perfect, but do you have anything to match it with?" He pointed to the white circle skirt I was holding in my hands.

"I don't know, you decide!"

"Well, I think this mint green shirt you have is nice...it'll be perfect!"

"I haven't worn that top before..."

"Oh come on! Gain some confidence!"

'Alright, alright! I'll go change, mister smarty pants..."

I quickly entered mybathroom and changed into the outfit. I liked it, it looked really good. But it wasn't... me, you know? I got out and showed my outfit to Milton.

"It looks great. Now get dolled up with the makeup. I need to correct your math problems. You are really bad. You'd probably fail if I wasn't here..."

I sat down uncomfortably at my vanity/desk, looking at my self with a mini mirror, trying to zone out Milton's voice. I shakily took some random stuff and put it on my face. I ended up with mascara and concealer.

It was almost 6:40,and Portachini's is about 10 minutes away. I quickly slipped on some flats and picked up a bag I use for fancy occasions. I stuffed it with my phone and wallet and grabbed a note pad and a pen. I scribbled a note for mom and dad and put it on the fridge, where I know mom or dad will look as soon as they came back home.

"Thanks a lot for everything Milton. You helped me so much! Wish me luck!" I cried, as I closed the door not giving time for him to respond. I grabbed my keys of the counter and walked outside, ready for the night of goodness and dread.

I arrived at Portachini's later than I thought I would be. It was 7: 58, when I arrived. Jack was already there, with a nice button down shirt and jacket that matched his pants. I smiled at him lightly as he saw me. I guess I looked better than I though I would be, since he didn't say anything until I cleared my throat.

"Oh..u. h...hi Kim! You look...REALLY nice tonight." He blushed a tiny bit, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Shall we go in?"I asked. He smiled and offered his arm. I obviously took it. "Of course."

We walked in and Jack spoke to the waitor. He led us to a table for two. We both sat down and awkwardly pretended to look at the menu,when we were actually looking at each other.

"I'll take the spagetti with garlic bread please." Jack told the waitor.

"Me too." I said to the waitor. He nodded and swept away, bobbing his head to the classical music in the restraunt.

"So Jack. I really need to say this. I'm.."

"Wait, Kim. Let me say something first. I just wanted to say you're the best person ever, you're smart, beautiful and talented. I guess I kept saying you were my best friend all over these years, but you're actually the love of my life. I just wanted to say that before you move, okay?"

I blinked a couple of times, trying to convince myself this isn't a dream. Then, all of a sudden I started laughing. Jack wrinkled his nose and cocked his head to the side.

"What's so funny, Kim? I expressed my feelings to you and all I get is you laughing at me? You know that's hurtful."

"No, I'm not laughing at your speech. I laughing because you thought I was moving! I'm moving, yes. But I'm only moving a few blocks down! We're still going to go to the same school and dojo and everything!"

This time, he blinked with confusion. I decided I needed to confess to, since he did.

"Hey Jack? I know how you feel when you told me you kept on saying we were best friends but deep down we wanted to be together. You're the love of my life too! Okay?"

He smiled and I swear he was happier than a hobo winning the lottery.

THIRD PERSON'S POV:

Jack and Kim both enjoyed their dinner that night, and officially became a couple after that. They kissed on Kim's porch, while Mr and Mrs Crawford was secretly sneaking a peek.

* * *

**So yes, I know my writing and grammar has become worse over the long period of time of not writing in English. I guess French can get to your brain and make you forget everything... o.o**

**As for the negative review I got, thank you very much. I realise that Kim was disgusting and that Jack thought like a girl but it's just a fic, and besides. Everybody thinks like a girl sometime in their life. :) **

**I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing! Let me know what one-shots you guys want me to write about! Byyyeeeeeeee! **

**-Ally**


End file.
